Worry
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Gaara X Ino Oneshot / SEMI-CANON / Ino galau gara-gara sikap Gaara. kenapa ya? / Slight ShikaIno / Slight humor / Requested by el Cierto :D / Read and Review, WAJIB! *asah golok*


Warning : Typo(s), Semi-Canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Worry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti daerah sekitar rumah yang bisa dibilang megah ini. Sinar matahari memaksa menyeruak masuk ke dalam celah-celah jendela yang telah terbuka—menyinari rumah itu.

Mata _aquamarine_ itu terbuka dari sarangnya—sedikit demi sedikit. Menampakkan cahaya biru yang keluar dari sinar matanya yang anggun. Tidak dirasanya ia membuka korden hari ini, tapi mengapa matahari begitu silau menerpanya?

Badannya menggeliat pelan. Ditolehkannya kepala pirangnya itu ke arah berlawanan, dan memang sudah ia duga—

—dia tidak ada.

Gadis—wanita muda itu bangun terduduk, melawan sinar matahari yang menerpa kulit putihnya. Matanya memandang kosong.

Apakah dia harus terus tetap seperti ini?

Menghela napas, Ino—nama wanita muda itu bangkit berdiri dan memulai aktivitas paginya.

Ino berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak. Untuk dia sendiri saja tentunya. Haha, menyedihkan sekali—kau harus menjalani segala sesuatu sendirian sedangkan kau sudah mempunyai pendamping.

Tapi, Ino memang terima konsekuensinya. Ia sudah bertekad bulat—dan atas nama cinta, dia rela seperti ini setiap hari. Pekerjaan suaminya yang agak—atau memang sangat sibuk itu bisa ia toleransi dengan mengelus dada.

Bayangkan, Ino bahkan jarang melihat muka suaminya sendiri, padahal mereka berdua tinggal satu atap. Sang Kazekage itu memang pulang sangat larut, dan kemudian berangkat sebelum Ino bangun. Mungkin insomnia pria itu kambuh lagi atau bagaimana? Atau memang suaminya itu _workaholic_?

Memang sebelumnya Gaara sudah mengatakan pada calon istrinya sesaat sebelum pernikahan dimulai, bahwa ia akan jarang di rumah. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk maklum dan menghargai pekerjaan suaminya yang menurutnya sangat keren dan hebat itu. Tapi, di saat pernikahan mereka baru menginjak usia biji jagung, wanita bermata biru itu sudah merasa kesepian.

Ya, ini bukan salah suaminya. Suaminya sudah memperingatkan sebelum pernikahan dimulai, jadi ini semua salahnya yang menerima dan memaklumi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sendirian di desa orang lain akan sesepi ini rasanya. Meskipun ia sudah mulai bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang desa Suna, tapi tetap saja kampung halaman adalah yang terbaik.

Sekarang, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kala suaminya memandangnya dengan _pokerface_-nya yang biasa. Itu pun juga kalau Ino bisa terjaga sampai malam, hingga pria berambut bata itu merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Ino merasa gelisah. Ia memang masih mencintai Gaara sepenuh hati, tapi kalau begini, bagaimana nasibnya?

_TING TUNG_

Bunyi bel sontak menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ia taruh pisau dapur dan celemeknya, dan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu depan.

_CKLEK_

"Di sini kediaman Saba—" Ino tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yo, Ino. _Genki_?"

Suara _baritone_ ini, suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Sangat—sangat dirindunya.

"SHIKAAAAA!" Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda—pria berambut nanas tersebut.

Shikamaru—orang yang dipeluk Ino secara mendadak tidak merasa kaget atau apa, ia sudah menduga reaksi sahabatnya akan seperti ini.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa—

—dadanya basah?

Hei, Ino sedang menangis?

"Ino_-chan_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan di samping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah istrinya—mengisyaratkan bahwa ini pasti ada yang tidak beres. Temari—istri Shikamaru, hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak Ino untuk masuk dalam rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terlihat sedikit tenang. Dia menyesap teh hijau buatan Temari—membuatnya sedikit malu karena ia membiarkan tamunya sendiri untuk membuat minuman. _Well_, Temari memang wanita yang dewasa dan benar-benar keibuan.

Ino juga sudah merasa _plong_—ia menceritakan semuanya pada dua orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran. Tapi sesudah itu, dua orang itu tampak mengerti duduk perkaranya—walaupun Ino bercerita dengan suara sesenggukan.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memang butuh teman untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Tapi, apa mau dikata, ia tidak bisa menemukan teman yang cocok. Satu teman yang cocok pun—Temari, ia sudah pindah ke Konoha untuk tinggal bersama Shikamaru.

Anak didik kesayangan Gaara itu? Ia merasa canggung dengannya. Karena bisa dilihat dari mata anak itu, bahwa ia menyukai Gaara. Daripada tersulut cemburu yang tidak berguna, lebih baik Ino tidak begitu dekat dengan anak manis itu.

Apa Ino harus menceritakan keluhannya pada _ANBU_? Kau tidak ingin melihat Gaara menyobek mukanya di depan pasukannya sendiri, kan? Dan opsi terakhir, ke penduduk sekitar. Ini sangat memalukan jadi Ino tidak melakukan apapun.

Dia hanya diam setiap hari. Bunga—yang menjadi _trademark_-nya dulu pun, sekarang mulai menghilang. Ia sudah mulai jarang mengunjungi rumah kacanya—yang mulai tidak terawat itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi.

"Kau bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu pada bunga-bunga itu, kan? Kenapa kau malah tidak merawatnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas—tapi matanya penuh dengan keprihatinan terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Temari melirik suaminya. "Aku yakin Ino_-chan_ sudah berulang kali melakukan itu, dan hasilnya ia tetap _galau_—dan akhirnya ia berhenti untuk berpura-pura tersenyum pada orang-orang yang ikut merawat rumah kacanya dan mulai tidak pergi ke sana."

Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita saja pada orang-orang yang membantumu dalam rumah kaca itu?" tanya Shikamaru bosan.

"Shikamaru_-baka_, apa kau tidak mengerti reputasi Ino sebagai istri Kazekage? Ia harus menjaga cara berbicaranya, dan hal-hal yang menyangkut urusan pribadi," ucap Temari sedikit kesal.

Shikamaru mendecih kesal. "_Mendokusei_."

Temari memandang kesal pada suaminya, dan kemudian berbalik pada Ino yang masih sesenggukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertekan lagi seperti ini," ucap Temari menepuk pundak Ino pelan dan lembut. "Kami akan berusaha mengunjungimu ketika kami sempat."

"Aku hanya ... ingin Gaara mempunyai waktu luang sedikit saja untukku. Tapi aku takut itu akan mengganggunya."

"Aku pikir Gaara punya banyak waktu di rumah dulu," ucap Temari menaikkan alisnya. "Makanya aku sempat bingung kalau katamu Gaara pulang larut dan berangkat dini hari."

Ino berhenti sesenggukan. "Eh? Benarkah?"

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino jadi semakin bingung. "Tapi dia kelihatan sangat sibuk dua bulan ini, sampai-sampai pulang pagi berangkat malam(?)."

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu saja?" sahut Shikamaru yang sedang mencomot kripik kentang—yang mengingatkan Ino akan Chouji.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ino mengerutkan dahinya—benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran pria jenius itu.

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Pria berambut merah bata itu pulang seperti biasa—larut malam. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 12 lebih 38,9(?) menit. Bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan malam lagi—melainkan dini hari.

Kaki-kaki mulus dan cucok(?) Gaara melangkah dengan pelan tapi pasti menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melakukan aktivitasnya, Gaara—sudah berganti baju dengan baju tidur khusus _hello k******itty_(?) berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya dan Ino—istri tersayangnya.

Gaara merebahkan badannya tepat di sebelah Ino yang sedang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Entahlah, mungkin ia sudah benar-benar marah pada suaminya? Atau mungkin saja ia terlalu merasa dingin hingga ujung rambutnya pun butuh kehangatan(?).

Gaara melirik sekilas pada sosok yang dicintainya selama tiga bulan ini. _Apakah dia kedinginan_? Tanya Gaara pada rumput yang bergoyang itik(?).

Gaara pun menoleh ke arah Ino dan membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya—dia berusaha mengganti kehangatan selimut itu dengan kehangatan dirinya—_cieee_ Gaara bisa aja deh.(?)

Tangannya membuka selimut itu dan—

—menampakkan guling.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa, Temari_-neechan_?"

Temari menggeliat. "Ngh? Kenapa kau masih terjaga di jam segini, Ino_-chan_?" tanya Temari setengah menguap—ia dikagetkan dengan suara Ino begitu saja.

"Ya, aku biasa tidak tidur—menunggu Gaara, tentunya. Lagipula kupikir jam segini biasanya Gaara sudah pulang," ucap Ino memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah samping—menghadap Temari.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja apa kata Shikamaru tadi. Kau ingin memberi pelajaran kan kepada si panda bodoh itu?"

Ino hanya terdiam sebentar. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Nah. Kalau begitu, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Ayo tidur," ajak Temari—langsung menutup matanya dan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Ino memandangi kakak iparnya yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Ada sebersit kekhawatiran yang ada di dalam relung hati Ino. Yah, kau tahu, siapa yang tidak akan kaget kalau orang yang kau sayang tiba-tiba menghilang? Dan pelakunya malah enak-enakan tidur di sebuah rumah yang lain—rumah tamu.

Tidak. Ia memang ingin memberi pelajaran pada suaminya—memberi pelajaran bahwa betapa pentingnya seorang pendamping itu. Tapi ia khawatir jika Gaara mencarinya kemana-mana. Dia takut Gaara akan kehilangan kesabarannya tatkala ia tidak mampu menemukannya.

Tidak bisa.

Menghela napas, Ino bangkit pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur—yang masih ditempati Temari untuk tidur itu dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Ia mengambil mantel ungunya yang ia kaitkan di sebuah lemari dan memakainya. Berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, Ino dikagetkan dengan suara—

"Mau kemana?"

—_baritone_ yang semakin berat semenjak kebiasaan rokoknya di nomor satukan.

"Shi-shika?!" ucap Ino kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, pria berambut nanas itu menutup matanya—sudah mirip sekali dengan orang yang sudah tidur lelap, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan suara.

Mata sipit itu akhirnya terbuka. "Kau khawatir, eh?"

Ino terdiam. Matanya menatap ke dalam _onyx_ itu dengan _intens_.

"_Yappari_," ucap Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Ino mendadak menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan tahan dalam melakukan rencanamu ini?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku tahu dirimu. Kau itu orangnya tidak tega dengan orang yang kau sayangi—meskipun kadang kala kau memang benar-benar kejam, apalagi soal diet," ucap Shikamaru sambil sedikit menggerutu.

Ino terpana mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru memang terlihat tidak begitu peduli, tapi siapa tahu yang ada di dalam otak dan hatinya? Siapa tahu jika Shikamaru benar-benar memperhatikan sahabatnya—Ino?

"Benar-benar seorang Shikamaru," ucap Ino geleng-geleng—bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang haru.

"Kau bilang Gaara biasanya sampai rumah jam segini, kan?" tanya Shikamaru memandang jam di dinding, diam-diam merayap, datang seekor nyamuk, hap, lalu ditangkap.

"Ya," jawab Ino.

Shikamaru termangu sebentar—otaknya sedang bekerja untuk prediksi akuratnya. "Aku pikir sekarang ia menuju ke rumah kacamu. Karena itu adalah tempat terdekat dari rumahmu dan kau biasanya ada di situ."

"_Arigatou_, Shika! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" ucap Ino dengan senyuman yang paling lebar dan manis—yang pernah Shikamaru lihat.

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan _trademark_-nya saja. "Hn, sudah sana, _mendokusai_."

_BLAM_

Pintu itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Tapi tidak dengan pintu hati Shikamaru—pintunya masih terbuka sedikit, khusus untuk Ino.

Shikamaru terlihat menghela napas, dan tersenyum—perih.

Sudahlah, lagipula ia sudah punya Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

Dugaan Shikamaru tepat mengenai sasaran. Ino melihat sosok pria berambut merah bata sedang mengelilingi rumah kacanya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru besok. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya berjalan pelan masuk dalam rumah kaca itu.

Dengan insting yang tajam—setajam silet(?), Gaara langsung mencium kehadiran seseorang yang baru saja masuk dalam rumah kaca tersebut. Segera ia mendekatinya, dan ternyata—

—itu istrinya sendiri. Sedang memandang kosong padanya.

"Ino," ucap Gaara berlari ke hadapan Ino.

Sesampainya di depan Ino, terjadi sebuah keheningan yang canggung. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari kedua insan tersebut.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu," ucap Gaara datar—tidak biasanya ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku bahkan tidak menanyaimu dari mana waktu kau pulang larut," ucap Ino ketus. Mata _aquamarine_-nya terlihat sedikit emosi yang tertahan.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya—jangan khawatir, Gaara sebenarnya mempunyai alis kok. "... kau mencurigaiku?"

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ia hanya menoleh ke arah lain—selain mata _jade_ itu.

"Demi Jashin yang lagi kebelet, Ino. Aku bekerja," ucap Gaara sedikit frustasi.

"Temari _-neechan_ bilang padaku kalau kau dulu punya banyak waktu luang di rumah! Kenapa sekarang kau malah TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUKKU, GAARA?!" ucap—teriak Ino dengan nada yang bertambah frustasi.

Ino mulai menangis. Air mata bening yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya tatkala suaminya tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sedikit pun. Ia berusaha mengerti Gaara, tapi kenapa Gaara tidak bisa mengerti dia?

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Muka _pokerface_-nya telah hilang ditelan para _readers_ yang kelaparan(?), dan kini berganti ke mode kesal dan frustasi. Mata _jade_-nya memandang ke arah samping.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja, Gaara!" ucap Ino pelan. "Aku ingin—"

_CUP_

"..."

"Aku juga ingin, bodoh."

Gaara langsung memeluk Ino dengan lembut dan sesuai prosedur yang dianjurkan. Tangannya terselip di antara helaian rambut pirang yang menjadi daya tarik wanita ini. Selama beberapa menit, kedua insan itu hanya saling berpelukan layaknya _telletubies_(?)—sangat hangat dan lembut.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku pulang larut dan berangkat pagi-pagi seperti belakangan ini?" tanya Gaara—masih dalam pelukan super hangatnya. Ino menggeleng pelan di dada Gaara.

Menghela napas, Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Itu karena aku ingin bu-bulan madu bersamamu, bodoh."

Sontak Ino mendongak. "E-eh?"

"Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk bulan depan. Agar bulan depan aku bisa pergi ke luar desa bersamamu."

Ino terlihat kaget. _Aquamarine_-nya memandang _jade_ Gaara dengan membeliak tidak percaya.

"Ga-gaara ... kau—"

"Memangnya kau pikir tidak capek, pulang larut dan berangkat pagi? Ini semua demi kau, Ino_-baka_," ucap Gaara sedikit kesal—karena ia sudah dituduh melakukan yang iya iya.

"Salahmu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?" ucap Ino dengan kesal juga.

"Kau tidak tanya! Kau hanya tersenyum saat kutanya apa kau baik-baik saja," balas Gaara tidak kalah sewot—topeng datarnya entah pergi ke mana.

"Itu karena aku takut merepotkanmu, bodoh!" ucap Ino frustasi.

Sesaat kemudian mereka jatuh dalam keheningan. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang, dan seketika mereka tertawa bersama.

Gaara menaruh tangannya di atas kepala pirang Ino—sambil tetap tersenyum tipis. "Lain kali kita harus lebih terbuka, ya?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ditaruhnya tangan putihnya itu di samping pipi Gaara. "Ya."

Dan bagaikan sebuah naluri, keduanya makin mendekat dan menautkan bibir mereka masing-masing—untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Yiiiihhhhhhhaaaaa! The 3rd GaaIno fic! XDD

Spesial request dari **el Cierto**_-nee_ nih :D para shipper GaaIno kalo ga pernah denger penname senpai kita ini pasti bukan shipper GaaIno yang tulen(?).

Yak, semoga tidak mengecewakan X"D

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWES, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
